Random Ghosts Appear at School
by Jennythe3
Summary: Like the title, there are random ghosts that keep appearing at Casper High and Danny has to deal with them all... As FENTON! Review for new ghosts and chapters! Any ghost except Dan and Pariah cuz' they'd destroy the world first; even the good ghosts can come. Sorry for the short chapter at first. NOW UP: Cujo!
1. The Box Ghost

_**AN: This is a random plot bunny that popped into my head. In this chapter, the Box Ghost randomly pops up in Danny's classroom. Review and say which ghost you want next, or if you want this Box Ghost one to be a two-shot!**_

It started off as a normal day. Well, except for the fact that Mr. Lancer's heating unit wasn't working. Danny, Sam, and Tucker AKA the Geek Squad and secretly 'Team Phantom' who helped maintain Danny's secret superhero status and helping him, were sitting in the back, all shivering. Danny's ghost sense went off, but he thought it was only his breath.

"So, Shakesp-" Lancer started to drone on when a ghost popped in.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He screamed. "And since my enemy is nowhere in sight, I can get away without going into that container! Fear me!" The ghost said, looking around the room and missing Danny. Everyone but Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie screamed.

"S'up Boxy." Sam said, pointing to Danny who was simply 'reading a textbook'. Tucker and Sam were smiling, as the rest of the class looked at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

The Box Ghost looked at the halfa, who then looked up from his book holding a Fenton Thermos. "Boo." Danny said smiling as the Box Ghost screamed. Chuckles were heard around the room.

The Box Ghost calmed down from being suprised, and started to rant on and on about boxes. "I am the Box Ghost! You cannot contain me in that cylindrical prison of yours!" He yelled.

Tucker began to mimic him in a crazy voice with which he repeated every vowel like five times. "I am the Box Ghost! You cannot contain me in that cylindrical prison of yours! Seriously dude, you repeat yourself A LOT." The techno-geek said, as more snickers were heard around the room.

"Yeah, what's next?" Sam began to say in that same type of voice. "Maybe its: 'I am the Box Ghost and you will fear my cubical boxes of DOOM!' Like Tucker said, seriously?" The goth continued, and the laughing was louder now. Even Valerie put away the ecto-weapons she brought out, as she thought: _They have it handled._

"EXACTLY Sam." Danny said, as he stood up and waved the thermos around like a sword. "What BOXY, you scared?" He said, laughing a bit.

"N-no..." The ghost began to whimper. "You will not catch me Ghost Kid!" The Box Ghost said, as some students got puzzled by what Danny was just called.

"Shut up and go to the Ghost Zone." Danny said, as he sucked the Ghost up into the Thermos, and he and his friends started laughing.

Lancer came up to him, and started talking. "I think this whole class wants to know why he called you a 'Ghost Kid' Mr. Fenton."_I certainly do._ The overweight teacher thought.

"I don't know why. This guy is just crazy. It might be because I'm the son of Ghost Hunters." Danny said, putting on an act.

Tucker started to back him up. "Or it might be 'cuz you look a bit like Pha-" Sam glared at him. "He's just crazy." Tucker said, to wipe up the mess he made.

"Thank you Mr. Fenton, and Mr. Foley. I will not tell your parents today, since we don't have 'No Ghost Hunting Rules'... sadly." Lancer muttered the last part.


	2. Ember

_**Alright, I picked the next ghost to do, and it was Ember. My choice was incredibly random, and I'll use the other ideas soon. This is after the Box Ghost oneshot. In case anyone was wondering, it is winter in this fic (until I switch it).**_

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were sitting in Lancer's class, a week after the little 'Box Ghost' incident in front of the class. Their popularity went up that day, but dropped after the fourth day, once again. "Who do you think is next?" Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker. They simply shrugged, as they turned back to their teacher, and vice-principal. "Do pages 156-158, all of the problems. The ones you don't finish in class, will be homework." The teacher began, as Danny's ghost sense went off, just as Danny was about to open the textbook and begin the work while he still could without worring about ghosts.

Still, the heater was broke, so he didn't realize it. Well, until a certain ghost showed up that is. "Hello dipstick." A familiar voice said, as she was floating behind Danny.

"Hey Ember McLAME." Danny replied, without a hint of fear in his voice. Some kids started to question why Ember McLain was floating. Was she a ghost? "How'd you get out of the Ghost Zone this time?" Danny asked, as if he was used to it.

"I was bored, and Skulker is on one of his hunts again so we can't go on a date tonight. So, why not bother you?" She said, as Danny started laughing.

"Wait a minute. You and Skulker, 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter', are dating. That's hilarious!" Danny exclaimed, as Sam and Tucker started laughing to.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY. Me and Skulker are dating, so what?" Ember snapped, as she sent an ectoball at Danny. Several students gasped as he simply dodged the fast-moving object, like it was just air. "Why you little brat..." Ember began to curse, as Sam used her Wrist Bracelet to zap Ember with it's power. Ember growled as it hit her, and her flaming hair reduced in it's great size.

Danny picked up an ectogun out of his backpack, as he started firing at Ember. "Why are you using simple weapons, and not your abilities, dipstck? Come on now, I want at least a bit of a challenge while I blow off some steam." Ember asked and said, out of curiousity because of the halfa not using his abilities. Danny used the weapons some more, which sent multiple blasts of energy, which Ember dodged, but mostly she got hit by the many attacks.

She proceded to try and hit him with some of her own ectoplasmic blasts, but much to her anger and the class's confusion, Danny managed to dodge all of the attacks, up until one blast hit him. Danny didn't scream or anything, which suprised much of the class, and the teacher.

"Tucker! Thermos!" Danny ordered, as Tucker threw him a Fenton Thermos that he had in his pockets, and Danny sucked Ember into it.

"Already on it dude." Tucker said afterwords. Students started cheering, as Valerie came into the room.

"What did I miss?" She asked, seeing the Thermos in Danny's hand, and kids cheering. _Must be another ghost attack that I missed._ She thought as she made her way back into her seat on the other edge of the classroom.

"Fen-turd just stopped another ghost!" Dash said. "He handled it a bit like Phantom would have." He whispered. Danny Fenton was nothing like ghostly superhero Danny Phantom. Was Dash Baxter, wrong for once when it came to the geeks at school? What's next, the Goth Geek wearing pink, or the Techno Geek having to live in a world without technology.


	3. Cujo

_**I decided to pick Cujo for now. The other ghosts are coming soon, for example: Frostbite who is coming on the 'year anniversary' of the day Danny beat the Ghost King. I thought that would make it funnier.**_

_Finally _the heater had been fixed, and it was January. The ghost fighting as Danny Fenton was old news, and is fifteen minutes of fame were up.

"So Danny, did you manage to get _any_ sleep last night?" Tucker asked his best friend, whose eyes kept closing.

"No. Cujo keeps getting out… Valerie kept chasing me when I tried to get him in the Ghost Zone. Man I wish I had portal creation right now." Danny answered.

"You'll just have to wait about ten more years." Sam sarcastically replied as they walked into Lancer's class.

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Lancer was droning on about the homework assignment. "So, we will have a book report on _The Lord of the Flies _due on Wednesday. Now let's get on to poet-"

He was cut off when Danny's ghost sense went off and Danny raised his hand and shouted out, "I need to go to the restroom!" Before Lancer could answer, the wall was knocked down and a very excited Cujo came running in.

A large pile of debris was blocking the only exit, and most of the class screamed. "That stupid Ghost Dog!" Valerie yelled, banging her head on her desk. "This is SO not fair!" She had no place to run and change into her suit, and revenge on that stupid dog would _just _have to wait apparently.

Valerie gasped as the dog ran straight towards Danny Fenton, who held out a hand and yelled, "Stop Cujo! Stop it!" She thought he was about to die, but she was frozen in fear and couldn't seem to move to help Danny. Surprisingly to everyone- minus Team Phantom of course- the dog listened. Cujo's tail wagged back and forth.

"Is that your dog back from the dead?" Dash asked idiotically as Cujo went into his puppy form and playfully barked at Danny.

"No, but Cujo just seems to _adore_ kids named Danny." He answered. "Me, and Phantom included." Danny muttered nervously. Cujo then spotted Valerie and instantly grew into his larger form and growled at her.

"Get this mutt away from me!" She yelled as the class screamed again.

"Cujo, leave her alone! Knock it off!" Danny scolded, as the dog whimpered, and turned back and trotted over to him.

Lancer had already fainted from shock, and Danny groaned. He looked over at Sam and motioned towards his backpack which had the Thermos in it. She slowly walked towards it, trying not to gather the large ghost dog's attention. Danny ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh… Sit?" He said nervously, but the dog still obeyed. "Good boy. Now stay."Danny commanded, and the dog whimpered a bit and looked at Valerie, than back at Danny. "Stay." He repeated as Sam sucked the dog in the Thermos. Danny and the rest of the class sighed in relief.

"Fenturd? How come you know how to fight ghosts?" Dash asked nervously.

"Seriously Dash? My parents are Ghost Hunters. I'm their son. What did you expect?" Danny answered, crossing his arms.

Dash looked at him. "I'm still gonna wail on you tomorrow." Danny groaned.

Tucker looked at Mr. Lancer, than grinned. "The teacher is out cold, so… Party time!" He yelled out as the class cheered.

**Of course. XD I wrote this one months ago but I never got around to publishing it… So, here it is! Yay!**


End file.
